The bassist and the delinquent
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: 30 drabbles between Hisako and Fujimaki that came out of nowhere, enjoy and review my other stories!


**1. Apologize**

Every time Hisako ripped Fujimaki off in their mah-jong game, she would usually apologize for it afterwards.

**2. Kiss**

Hisako's lips were soft and fluffy, almost like kissing a cloud...just as Fujimaki had suspected.

**3. Marriage**

"If we ever get married...you'll let me be tops, right?" said Fujimaki before he got smacked by Hisako's guitar.

**4. Smile**

Fujimaki wasn't sure how, but every time Hisako smiled, his day would get just a little bit brighter.

**5. Force**

"Hoh hoh...you're quite the forceful one, ain'tcha?" Fujimaki joked in between heated kisses as Hisako pressed her lover up against the wall.

**6. Out**

When Irie and Sekine came out as a couple, Hisako and Fujimaki decided to be truthful to the world about their relationship as well.

**7. Music**

Whether on stage or in the bedroom, they were always making beautiful music together.

**8. Revenge**

The last time Fujimaki made fun of Hisako, he ended up in the hospital for several days with a guitar pick jammed into his cheek.

**9. Advice**

"Listen, Fujimaki, I'm telling you as a friend...you should stop being that reckless jackass!" Ritsu shouted at the top of her lungs, praying her friend would hear her. "...And stay alive with me instead..." she murmured under her breath.

**10. Protect**

As she clutched the weeping Hisako tightly in his weary arms, Fujimaki promised he would always protect her...especially from monsters like Sin and Kefka Palazzo.

**11. Doll**

Watching Hisako be forced into all those silly cosplay outfits by Yui and Hinata made Fujimaki laugh; the brunette really was like a living doll.

**12. Virgin**

When Oyama, TK, Irie and Sekine heard that Hisako had finally gone all the way with Fujimaki, all of them except TK, who gave the couple a dance of joy instead, fell to their knees and broke down sobbing in happiness.

**13. Love**

"I love you more than anyone, Hisako..." "Me too, Fujimaki... me too..."

**14. Warm**

Fujimaki pressed his head against Hisako's chest as his girlfriend slept. 'Ahh...she's so warm... and so damn soft…'

**15. News**

"Hey, Oyama... guess what? Hisako and I are gonna have a baby!" Fujimaki exclaimed happily over the phone.

**16. Relax**

"Relax," Fujimaki whispered quietly in Hisako's ear, both of them completely naked in bed, "It'll hurt in the beginning... but you'll enjoy it soon...trust me..."

**17. Abuse**

"Your father...he ...he does things to you when you are alive, doesn't he?" Fujimaki asked gravely. Hisako began weeping loudly into her palms as her response.

**18. Guitar**

"I wonder what having a guitar in your pussy feels like..." "...you are one stupid jackass Fujimaki…"

**19. Cake**

Fujimaki loved it best when Hisako fed him cake by hand so he could lick clean his girlfriend's fingers afterwards.

**20. Time**

Sometimes, Fujimaki would think back to when everything was good, and they were all just friends in the Afterlife Battlefront... and then he'd wonder just where the hell did all the time go.

**21. Name**

Their newborn son's name was Hajime, and Hisako was pleased to see that he had adopted most of his father's facial traits, and Oyama gets to be the godfather.

**22. Split**

When the Afterlife Battlefront had finally split up after so many years, Hisako, Fujimaki and Oyama were the only ones who stayed in touch with each other.

**23. Protect again**

"No more! You'll never hurt Hisako again, you bastard! I won't let you!" Fujimaki screamed, waving his sword dangerously close to Kefka Palazzo's face.

**24. Odd**

When Fujimaki first came out of the closet, everyone he told began laughing, since they all thought it was just another one of his ridiculous jokes. Hisako, Oyama, Otonashi, TK and Matsushita were the only ones who didn't laugh.

**25. Cute**

Fujimaki brushed a few strands of hair out of Hisako's face. "You know...you really are cuter than a Moogle, a Chocobo chick, and a litter of Pikachus all combined into one, Hisako..."

**26. Forehead**

Hisako's second-favourite kissing spot after Fujimaki's mouth was that big, wide forehead of his. It was just practically begging him for a quick little smooch.

**27. Fight**

Sometimes they fought, and sometimes Fujimaki would run out in the middle of the night in the midst of his anger, but he'd usually end up coming back a few minutes later to get something to eat.

**28. Proposal**

Fujimaki had been practicing it for over a month; getting down on one knee, he held out the tiny ring box as he asked Hisako those four simple, yet unimaginably powerful, words. "Will you marry me?"

**29. Sing**

"You're the best singer I know, Hisako... you'll definitely give Iwasawa a run for her money..."

**30. Supernova**

The first kiss was a supernova, and the second kiss was a big bang. The many kisses that came afterwards all held the same amount of intensity.


End file.
